Set top boxes may include tuners that receive audio visual feeds from a video service provider and digital video recorders (DVRs) that record the audio visual feeds. The users of a set top box may schedule the DVR to record more video programs than there are available DVRs and/or tuners. Set top boxes are known to implement DVR conflict resolution methods that require the user's input to select the best choice when a tuner conflict occurs. Today's DVR conflict resolution methods typically wait for the user input to the resolve the conflict and, in the absence of users' input, resolves the conflict based on a default schedule.